The present invention relates generally to the field of airborne weather radar systems. The disclosure relates more specifically to the field of displaying textual weather information on an aviation display.
As aircraft radar technology improves, airborne weather radars are moving from operating as a simple rain gauge to gathering parameters and characteristics of storm cells that may be used for hazard assessment and prediction. Typically, airborne weather radar systems display weather radar return information in pictorial form on a weather radar display in either plan or profile view. In deciding whether to change course to avoid a storm, a pilot may want more information than is pictorially displayed. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for displaying storm parameters and characteristics. There also exists a need for an improved interface between the user and the storm parameters and characteristics gathered by the radar system.